Teenagers
by Blackitten96
Summary: Major AU. No one knew what this was about anymore. Maybe it was about the guy you thought was your dad. Maybe it was about the girl you'd do anything for. Or maybe it about finding out who your real friends and family are in our own little worlds.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Secret Saturdays. However, I do own a copy of both seasons on DVD._

**Warnings: **90s nostalgia in terms of music, street gangs, the use and abuse of school stereotypes and clichés, favorite TSS characters expressing their inner badass-ocity, Wadi being immodest, substance abuse by minors, communists and paranoid science teachers, lots of language, country and Russian accents, conveniently placed objects that you swear wasn't there a minute ago, extensive use of flannel and goth clothing, and much more to come

**Summary: **Major AU. No one knew what this was about anymore. Maybe it was about the guy you grew up knowing he was your dad. Maybe it was about the girl you'd do anything for or the guy you'd stick by through anything. Maybe it was about that bastard who took the last cherry lollipop. Or maybe, it was about finding out who your real friends and family are in our own little worlds.

**Note: **This is my second fanfic so far. I kinda gave up on the last one. Review honestly please. Rating may change.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Semi-Charmed Life<strong>

Once, there was a married man and a woman, who were very much in love. The man had a dominating sense of logic, his life devoted to science. The woman however had a passion for magic and the supernatural, never believing that science could find all the answers for the world and its' wonders. These rather opposing beliefs caused them to slowly drift apart with constant fights and disagreements over every little thing. The woman divorced the man, leaving their infant son with him, never to be seen by them again.

Of course, this was all obviously the woman's fault; she just had to be stubborn about every little thing when it didn't go her way.

"Uh, dad?"

"She never even listened to anything I had to say! She just wanted _our _lives to be according to her!"

"Dad?"

"Then she goes and leaves me and her baby for some-"

"DAD!"

Solomon jerked at the sudden intrusion of his . . . 'story telling', and regarded his son with a blank stare. He shook his head, clearing the last bits of his 'story'. "Yes, Zak?" he asked when he got back his wayward train of thoughts.

Zak shifted uncomfortably in his stool at the breakfast bar. "Uh, not that your story wasn't interesting, but you're kinda burning the eggs."

Solomon looked down at the frying pan and groaned in frustration. Said eggs weren't to be even called eggs anymore, the entirety of it burnt black and waiting to spontaneously combust. He hoped the bacon in the oven fared better as stepped back to check. He noticed a strange orange glow blurred by the oven window and prayed it wasn't what he thought it to be.

Life just didn't seem to like Solomon today as he opened the oven only to find the bacon on fire.

Zak hoped out his seat, cup of orange juice in hand, and quickly dumped it onto the flames. He pushed the frying pan off the burner and turned it off before the eggs suffer the same fate. Zak directed the Saturday Glare of DeathTM at his father and placed his hands on his hips in a parental manner. "See? This is why me or Abbey do the cooking." He snatched the spatula from Solomon's hands and the pan and turned with a huff to scrape the meal's remains into the trash can. Zak was looking forward to actually having a meal with his dad for a while now. And now his dad was late for work.

Solomon scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

Either way, Zak didn't actually mind that his dad ranted on about his mother behind her back; it's not like it's disgracing any memory of her, if he had any to begin with. He just hated that when he did rant on, he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings. Zak simply asked where and when his parents met but should have known better that his father would fall into story mode. He glared at the spatula in his hand as if it was the source of all these problems before giving up and jamming both kitchen items into the trash can.

Abbey jogged into the spacious kitchen, black hair askew from her messy ponytail, and looked between Solomon and his silently brooding son. She yawned, evidently just waking up.

"What happened? I smelled smoke." The smoke floated lazily in the kitchen, having no place to go. "Well, most of it is still here," she said while going over to open the windows before the fire alarm went off.

Solomon looked at her apologetically. "It's nothing. I'm sorry, I know it's your day off, but you think you could whip up something for Zak? I'm already late for work."

"No, dad, it's fine," Zak interrupted. "I'll just get some cereal. You get to work. Abbey, go back to sleep if you're still tired." Zak didn't like causing people trouble, especially for his dad and live-in maid. His dad meant well, he just needed to get his head out the clouds.

Solomon gave his son a quick hug, fixed his tie, grabbed his suit case and ran out the door. "Sorry, Zak! I'll make it up to you!" he yelled to him before shutting the door.

Abbey yawned again, trying to rub the sleep out her eyes. If the day started with flaming food, then today was probably a bad day to ask for it off. She looked at the open oven and pulled out the warm metal tray. "What the hell was this supposed to be?"

"Turkey bacon that was savagely murdered," Zak said in fake despair. "It was the last of it too."

Abbey already knew this was going to be another working day. Solomon better double her pay and vacation time. "Well, I did have to go grocery shopping soon anyways. You've been stuck around here for awhile, come with?"

Solomon, Zak, and Abbey had just recently moved in to California from Montana, following his father's job. Even though they'd been here for a few weeks, he was too lazy to finish unpacking his room. He didn't see the point since he wasn't even going to stay in it. They moved in the middle of October, which for him meant a new school, new town, new house, and a new reason to hate his dad's job. The school he'd be going to in a few days doesn't offer transportation out in the mountains where they live; his dad doesn't have time to take him, and Abbey has a second job some days that require her to work early. So, as a compromise, his dad paid for him to live in the school dorms for pretty much the rest of his high school career.

That's fan-tucking-fastic.

Zak shrugged. He didn't have anything better to do.

* * *

><p>Zak Van Rook wasn't exactly drunk. Everything was just a little fuzzy, but he knew what was going on and what he was doing. Just three shots of tequila and the rest he'd brought was for the other party goers.<p>

He came to the Halloween party a few hours earlier with his gang, but now he'd lost them.

Zak ran a hand through his white hair and thought about his options. He could call them, but he knew they always kept their phones on vibrate. He could keep looking for them, but the house was jammed packed, every room was filled and the party over flowed into the backyard and the streets; finding his friends would be like finding a penny in the mud. Mud that took up about the area of Wal-Mart.

He could just forget about them and go on with the party, but crazy shit happens at Halloween parties. Last year some chick was found dead in the drying machine. Although Zak was pretty sure she was high and wanted to know what it was like in there. He would totally do the same thing if it didn't kill you. Which was why he needed to stick with them because they would totally do stuff like that either high, drunk, or not. Mostly likely not.

Those retards . . .

Zak decided to just walk around through the mass of costumed teens, ask around, and hoped that he'd eventually run into them. They were distinguishable from everyone, since they weren't wearing costumes. They had to get home before their parents found out they were gone.

Zak was sitting with the smokers on the backyard patio speaking with someone he knew from school. The teen looked like he was about to vomit and pass out but kept a steady stream of conversation with him.

He coughed a bit looking over at the pool, his attention caught by someone gathering people to go skinny dipping before his eyes stopped on someone in the crowd.

"Hey, isn't that one of yours?" he asked Zak. He gestured to a wavy-haired brunette struggling in the grip of an older boy in a crappy vampire costume. Zak's eyes widened as he jumped up and ran to the pair.

"HEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" he yelled causing the crowd to turn to him. The brunette took this chance to land a fist in the boy's face like the badass she was, making him fall back. She ran to Zak's side as the boy put a hand to his bleeding nose.

Zak placed a kiss on top of her head. "Wadi, are you okay?"

Bright green eyes showed Wadi's distress. "Zak, Vic's gang is here," she whispered hurriedly. As if he'd sent them a message, the other two of Zak's group came, both flanking either side.

Seeing the whole gang together, the boy scrambled to his feet and retreated into the crowd of on-lookers.

"Ulraj, Francis, let's get out of here," Zak growled. "We'll deal with that guy at school."

Zak turned to leave with Wadi's arm looped through his. The on-lookers were still watching and making it hard to leave. "Francis," he simply said.

The green haired teen let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, what are y'all looking at? FUCK OFF!" Francis yelled successfully making the crowd disperse in a rush.

As they walked out the cul-de-sac, Zak stopped them.

"God damn, what were Vic's guys doin' there? They know this is our turf! Francis, look up who that bastard was. Name, schedule, and grades."

Wadi cursed under her breath. "No, it's okay!"

"Yeah, right! I know you could have handled it but they're in our territory. We have the right in the rules. Back me up, guys!"

Ulraj snickered. "We're not involved with this."

Zak glared at the dark-skinned Indian and turned to Francis. "I've made my contribution already, I'm going home."

Ulraj yawned. "Yeah, me too. I almost three and I work tomorrow. "

The four teens looked at each other, speaking through their eyes. Ulraj shrugged and waved his goodbye. Wadi turned to Zak and tapped her cheek. Zak obliged at the gesture and kissed her cheek. She giggled and left down the street opposite of Ulraj. Francis stepped forward and copied Wadi's movement. Zak chuckled and pushed him a bit. "Get outta here, man."

"See ya on Monday."

The white haired teen glared at nothing. "Yeah, see ya."

* * *

><p>Zak climbed his way from a tree to a window of his room on the second floor. He wandered through the dark to his bathroom for he could shower, change, and maybe sleep 'til late spring.<p>

Yeah, that was a good plan.

He was turning the door handle when the lights suddenly turned on. Shit, his parents?

He spun around. "It was Ulraj's idea!" he lied.

"Dear, Brother, what has you so worried?"

Great, even worse, his creepy little sister: Anastasia Van Rook. Zak calmed down and glared at her. She was in her short black night gown, sitting on Zak's bed with one of her artistically torn, bloodied, and stitched up dolls.

"What are you doing here?" he interrogated.

"What were you doing out there?"

"None of your business. Now get out."

Anastasia moved a lock of her short, choppy white hair from her face. "Alright then, I'll just ask mom and dad. I bet they'd know," she countered, her Russian accent peeking in her voice.

Zak kept a solid expression. "What do you want?"

Anastasia looked like she was thinking it over. "Hmm, do my homework until Christmas."

Zak scoffed. "What? No way, like you need any help."

She did have an above average intelligence, but since she did, she saw homework as a waste of her time. "You _are _going to do my homework. Don't think that this isn't the only dirt I got on you." She smiled at her brother's distress. Zak grudgingly agreed. "And, let me sleep in your room for the week."

"Why?" Zak cocked an eyebrow.

"I got scared from this stupid movie; it's why I came here in the first place." Anastasia's face has red from embarrassment. She hated looking weak, but Zak was the only exception. He reminded himself to ask why she surrounded herself with dark and disturbing thinks but got scared from specific horror movies. Meh.

Zak's face softened as went to sit by her and pulled her close. "You stayed up all night waiting for me? I'm sorry Annie." Despite Zak's violent exterior, he was kind to the girls he knew and hated making them sad. "Whatever, you can stay, but you're not telling mom and dad I snuck out, right?"

Anastasia had a sly smile. "Why would I tell them if they already know?"

Zak paled a bit. His sister laughed at his face. "I'm kidding! Don't worry, okay?"

Zak ruffled her already messy hair and went to the bathroom. "If you think eighth grade homework is a bother, wait 'til next year!"

* * *

><p>"Please, Zak. Try to be rational!"<p>

Solomon was trying to talk his son out of his threat of leaving. They got into a fight in the morning and he kept saying that he wanted to go back to Montana where he wasn't picked on at least.

"You'll have a great time at this school, Zak. Since we'll be here much longer since his tour is over, you have a chance to make some friends. You can go hiking in the mountains, go to the beach-"

"Get beat up, made fun of for being the weird new kid, be the victim of a hate crime by a bunch of hobos. Yeah dad, this will be a _great _experience for me!" Zak sarcastically said. "Who's idea was it for Argost to go around the world?"

"Now Zak, he needed footage for his show and find new cryptids and-"

"There you go with that cryptid stuff! They aren't real! Argost and his stupid fake show are ruining my life!" Zak stomped off to his room, leaving Solomon shock from his outburst.

Abbey was standing out of view listening to the argument. She went over to Solomon and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, he's right," she began. "To other kids, it might be the most incredible thing to travel around the world with a celebrity, but it's not the same for Zak if he can't even see his dad."

Solomon rubbed his temples. "I know, Abbey. It's just, being his agent for the show requires my full energy and attention."

"Zak has done everything you asked and has never done anything wrong; doesn't he deserve some of that attention?"

"Don't you think I'm trying to do that? With all the places we've been, I have had not a single second to spend time with my son! I'm just trying to do the best I can without being there." Solomon sighed and looked at the time. 11 am. He managed to get the weekend off so he better use it to his advantage.

"Abbey, I'm going to give you the weekend off and triple your Christmas bonus." Abbey's eyes shined thinking about all that money. "_Only _if you accompany Zak and I for a day around town. Anything you want, it's only me."

Abbey smirked. Being an old family friend sure had its perks. "Solomon, you got yourself a deal."


End file.
